Stay
by chacaadiesta
Summary: 'Ne.. Aku mencintaimu, dan selamanya akan tetap mencintaimu. Meskipun ragaku saat ini tidak bisa kau miliki tapi percayalah, selamanya... Hati ini tetap milikmu.' -Chanyeol- / "Harusnya seperti ini Yeollie.." - Kris - / Yaoi [ KrisYeol ]


**Title **: Stay

**Author :** chaca_adiesta

**Main Cast : **

Wu Yi Fan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

**Genre **: Romance,little angst.

**Summary** : _'Ne.. Aku mencintaimu, dan selamanya akan tetap mencintaimu. Meskipun ragaku saat ini tidak bisa kau miliki tapi percayalah, selamanya... Hati ini tetap milikmu.'_

Typos! No Plagiat! And NO SILENT RIDERS !

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Saya harus memberitahu**__**mu **__**sesuatu yang**__** membuat **__**pikiran meluap**__** tentang dirimu**_

_**Ini adalah cintaku**__**...**_

_**Betapa aku ingin bersamamu, **__**selamanya **__**bersamamu**__**...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mianhe ,tapi aku dan Chanyeol sudah melangsungkan pernikahan."

Kata-kata itu keluar oleh namja mungil yang sedang duduk dijok sebelah temannya yang tengah mengendarai mobil.

Nampak raut frustasi diwajah namja tampan yang sedang mengendarai mobil saat ini. Sedangkan namja mungil nan cantik yang duduk disebelahnya hanya bisa diam.

"Aku tau kalian saling mencintai, tapi nyatanya orangtua Chanyeol tidak merestui hubungan kalian kan? Jadi disini aku tidak bersalah atas apapun hubungan kalian."

**'Cciitttt'**

Suara decitan ban mobil yang mengerem mendadak itupun membuat namja mungil yang tengah berbicara tadi terkaget. Untung dirinya saat ini memakai sabuk pengaman jadi dirinya tidak mengalami luka akibat rem mendadak tadi.

"Keluar kau dari mobilku sekarang Byun Baekhyun." Kata namja tampan tadi dengan nada dingin.

Namja mungil nan cantik yang diketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun itupun mendengus kesal.

"Huh! Kris kau benar-benar ! Bastard!" Umpat Baekhyun kepada namja tampan tadi lalu bergegas keluar dari mobil Kris.

**'Blam!'**

Terdengar keras suara pintu mobil Kris ditutup dengan keras oleh Baekhyun,tapi Kris sama sekali tidak perduli dengan itu. Kini dirinya mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian berdiri ditepi jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Kau menerima ku dengan hangat, dan **__**aku kembali **__**menitikan air mata**_

_**Ingin rasanya**____**k**__**au mendekap ku sekuat tenaga**_

_**Melepas kerinduan pada bahu mu, air mata yang terbendung di bahu mu**_

_**Namun hanya akulah yang mengerti bagaimana ku terlihat**__** dengan perasaan ini sebenarnya...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris , terus menangis sepanjang dirinya mengendarai mobil. Sakit hati dalam dirinya masih begitu terasa, kekasihnya Park Chanyeol memutuskannya dan lebih memilih mengikuti keinginan orangtuanya yang menjodohkannya dengan namja bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Masih terngiang jelas ditelinganya akan serentetan kata-kata janji setia yang Chanyeol ucapkan kepadanya,tapi nyatanya saat ini? Bulshit!

"Arrrggggghhhh!"

Teriak Kris frustasi dengan memukul setir mobil lalu berhenti, wajahnya ditenggelamkan kedalam setir. Menumpahkan segala hancurnya perasaannya saat ini dengan tangisan.

Sakit dalam hatinya terasa begitu mengoyak, sakitnya melebihi seperti rasa ditusuk oleh pisau belati yang tajam.

"Hugs.. Huhuhuhuhu..."

Kembali isak tangis yang terdengar pilu itu keluar dari mulut Kris.

**'Drrrt Drrrt'**

Ponsel Kris yang ditaruh didashboard mobilnya bergetar,dengan mata sembabnya yang basah Kris menengok LCD ponselnya dimana disana terpampang Chanyeol menelfonnya saat ini.

Ragu hati Kris saat ini untuk menerima telfon dari sosok yang sampai saat ini masih ia cintai.

**'Pip'**

Dan pada akhirnya ego kalah akan keinginan hati kecilnya, Kris mengangkat telfon Chanyeol itu.

"Y-yoboseyo?"

Kris mencoba sebisa mungkin tidak mendengarkan suaranya yang sangat serak akibat menangis tadi.

_'Yoboseyo yifannie~ kau sedang ada dimana saat ini?'_

**'Nyess'**

Hati Kris kembali meleleh ketika suara itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang saat mereka masih berpacaran dulu.

"A-aku sedang diperjalanan pulang yeo-yeolli."

Salahkah jika dirinya juga ikut memanggil mantan kekasihnya yang notabenenya sudah menikah itu dengan panggilan sayangnya saat masih berpacaran dulu? Ah whatever dengan itu semua,Kris mencintai Chanyeol dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu.

_'Ooh , hati-hati ne Yifannie. Ah ya apa kau sedang bersama Baekhyun?'_

Kembali raut kesal terpampang diwajah Kris ketika Chanyeol menyebut nama itu lagi.

"Anniya , waeyo yeolli?"

Berbohong, haha peduli apa Kris dengan namja bastard itu.

_'Oh,aku kira kau sedang bersamanya. Dia belum pulang sejak dari tadi siang,padahal ini sudah hampir larut malam.' _

Terdengar jelas ada nada kekhawatiran diperkataan Chanyeol tadi , membuat Kris mengigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas kuat setir mobilnya.

"Yeolli~"

_'Ne yifannie~'_

"Apa tidak ada tempat untukku dihatimu saat ini?"

Hening...

Belum ada jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Yeollie~" panggil Kris lagi.

_'Eh ne mian, eumm tidak Yifan. Mian.__...'_

**'Deg'**

.

.

.

_**Aku ingin berada dalam ingatan mu sampai akhir, Aku ingin tersenyum dalam kenangan mu**__**...**_

_**Seperti orang bodoh, hanya tersenyum pada mu**__**...**_

_**Kau bukan **__**napeun namja**__**, Bukanlah **__**napeun namja...**_

_**Air mata ini yang tertetes untuk**__**m**__**u, **__**cobalah h**__**apus itu**__**...**_

.

.

.

Tubuh Kris membeku untuk sekian kalinya, sebegitukah tertutupkah hati Chanyeol saat ini membuat Kris sama sekali tidak bisa membuka celah itu untuk dimasukinya kembali.

Tidak! Dia berbohong! Kris tau itu, buktinya Chanyeol masih suka memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayangnya itu.

"Kau berbohong,Yeollie."

_'Ani..'_ Sergah Chanyeol langsung diseberang sana.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong Yeollie, aku mengenalmu."

Hening... Namja diseberang sana yang ada ditelfon kembali diam. Sedangkan Kris tersenyum menang.

"Benar kan kataku? Hahahahaha"

_'Yifan...'_

Suara Chanyeol tadi membuat Kris langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Ne."

_'Saranghae...'_

Jantung Kris langsung berdegup liar ketika Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu.

"Y-yeollie..."

_'Ne.. Aku mencintaimu Kris, dan selamanya akan tetap mencintaimu. Meskipun ragaku saat ini tidak bisa kau miliki tapi percayalah, selamanya... Hati ini tetap milikmu.'_

_'Kaulah pemenang hatiku Kris, mian telah membuatmu kecewa akan keadaanku saat ini.'_

**'Tes'**

Kembali airmata itu keluar dari sudut mata Kris. Berlinang jatuh membasahi pipinya. Kenapa? Kenapa Chanyeol kembali menjanjikan cinta kepadanya.

_'Tapi maaf Kris, aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia akan cinta ini. __Tapi aku harap kau dapat mengerti keadaanku saat ini.'_

'_Lupakan dan hapus aku, __hiduplah__ dengan baik__. __Tidak kah kau mempercayai ku? Aku __hanya __t__id__ak ingin membuatmu murung__ dan sedih karena aku._ _Mianhe... Nan jeongmal saranghae Kris.'_

**'Pi****p****'**

Chanyeol mematikan telfonnya dan seketika ponsel yang dipegang Kris saat ini pun merosot jatuh dari genggamannya.

.

.

.

_**Di dalam sini, Hati ku bergetar**_

_**Cinta yang tak hilang juga, Di dalam sini**_

_**Hanya terpendam sebagai sesuatu yang di mengerti olehku saja**_

_**Aku hanya ingin melihat senyummu sampai akhir, Ingin melindungi senyum itu**_

_**Seperti kemarin, Hanya tersenyum pada ku**_

.

.

.

Satu persatu airmata yang tadi jatuh silih bergantipun kini berubah menjadi aliran airmata yang mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

Mengambil selembar foto yang ada disaku jasnya saat ini, melihat foto pernikahan mantan kekasihnya dengan namja cantik yang telah menghancurkan impian segalanya bersama kekasihnya. Difoto itu dirinya berdiri disebelah namja cantik yang dibencinya itu.

**'Srek'**

Kris menyobek langsung foto itu pas ditengah dimana difoto itu bagian Baekhyun sobek. Lalu Kris mencoba. Menyatukan foto dirinya dan Chanyeol yang aslinya terpisah itu.

Tersenyum miris ketika melihat difoto itu membayangkan dirinya dan Chanyeol berdiri disana berdampingan.

"Harusnya seperti ini Yeollie.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kau bukan **__**orang**__** jahat, Bukanlah **__**namja **__**jahat**_

_**Di dalam hati ku, Dalam hati ini**_

_**Aku menyembunyikan perasaan **__**sakit**__**ku, Ku sembunyikan darimu**_

_**Aku harus bisa bertahan**_

_**Aku hanya milik mu, Jika **__**itu **__**ingin**__**mu**__**, Kau bisa pergi**__**...**_

_**Aku akan melepasmu, untukmu, Akan ku lepas**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Chu~'**

Kris mengecup foto itu dengan lembut seolah mencurahkan perasaan sayangnya yang teramat dalam kepada Chanyeol.

"Love forever you, Yeollie~"

.

.

.

.

#end...

.

.

.

.

Next to sequel? Review please... Gomawo ^^


End file.
